Xx Marshmallow kisses xX
by OrganisedInsanity
Summary: A random fluff one-shot that OrangePyroManiac asked me to write! This contains MelloxNear, in other words yaoi goodness! First fanfiction, first romance, hope you like it!


Hello there! This is my first fanfiction and the first romance I've ever written so... enjoy my first attempt! I wrote this for OrangePyroManiac so hope your happy Orange!

Warning: Fluff and slight bad language (all Mello's fault!)

I do not own death note sadly if I did it would be full of yaoi goodness :3

I do not Marshmallows!

I do own Suki my Yaoi obsessed OC! Enjoy!

Xx marshmallow kisses xX

Mello strode down the hallways of Whammy's house a large smile plastered on his face. 'Finally!' he thought to himself as the younger children cowered away from the unnaturally happy blonde 'I tied with near! Soon enough I'll be better than that little sheep'. Mello stopped outside a red door walking straight in. "Hey Matt! Guess what!" Mello exclaimed. The brunette stayed focus on his game, his eyebrows furrowed as he glared through his goggles.

"What is it Mello?" the scarlet haired girl next him asked mashing buttons on the remote.  
"I wasn't talking to you Suki! Why are you here anyways?" Mello asked crossing his arms. "I'm here to show Matt whose the master of this game" Suki replied pausing the game and flicking her twin plaits. Matt frowned "Hey! I was just about to beat you!" he exclaimed. Suki just stuck her tongue out at the boy "your boyfriend wanted to talk to you!" Suki teased. Matt glared at her "YOU WISH HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND!" Matt shouted. Suki sighed "it's true, SO HURRY UP AND GET TOGETHER ALREADY!" she shouted back. Mello rolled his icy blue eyes "Anyways! Don't you wanna hear my news!" he said excitedly. "Okay I give what happened Mello?" Matt asked leaning back into the dull red sofa. "I got the same score as Near on my test! Now I'm sure to get ahead of him next time!" Mello cheered. Suki and Matt looked at each then back at Mello. "Wow that's great! But don't you think you're focusing too much on beating Near?" Matt asked carefully. "What do you mean Matt?" Mello asked narrowing his eyes at his friend. Matt sighed "You seem to be completely focused on beating the kid, don't you think you should try focusing on something else?". "We have a spare controller if you want to play" Suki added lifting up said controller to make her point. Mello stepped closer to Matt, making him brace himself for the punch he was sure to receive. "What the hell are you implying?" Mello asked his voice lined with poison. Suki stood up and said bluntly "Do you have a thing for near?". Mello's eyes widened "NO! NO! NO! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD EVER LIKE THAT SHEEP!" he exclaimed face going as red as a cherry. "Are you sure? You would make a great yaoi couple!" Suki said happily. "NO WAY!" Mello yelled. "Hey dude I'd be fine with you being gay if that's what your worried about" Matt added. "NO!" Mello repeated. "Awww come on!" Suki pleaded. "NO! IT WILL NEVER EVER EVER HAPPEN!" Mello shouted his hands scrunching up into fists. Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in!" Matt called out. Cautiously Near poked his head into the room "Is Mello in here?" he asked quietly twirling a strand of white hair. Mello went bright red whilst Suki and Matt smirked "Yep! Why? Do you need him?" Suki asked holding back a giggle. "Um... yes, for doing well on the test me and Mello have been given a treat to share" Near explained "Would Mello like to come with me to retrieve it?". Mello looked down at his feet his cheeks still burning "Sure sheep" he mumbled walking out the door and off to their classroom with Near.

"I bet you Final Fantasy 8 that those two will get together" Suki said once they were out the door. Matt looked questioningly at Suki "The limited edition one?" Suki nodded "Your on but what do you want if you win?". Suki's eyes shined with mischief "A photo". Matt's eyes widened into dinner plates "No way!". Mello and Near arrived at the classroom, both looked at the blue door like it was going to eat them. Taking a deep breathe Mello opened the door,  
walking inside with Near close behind. "I'm glad you two are here" Roger said from behind a large wooden desk. The two boys remained silent and looked at Roger expectedly. "Anyways, for doing so well on the test I have got you two a treat to share" Roger said looking over the top of his glasses whilst grabbing the treat from behind the desk. "Here you go!" Roger said holding up a bag of marshmallows. Mello took the bag from Roger "Seriously?" he asked. "Yes, now go and enjoy your treat" Roger said leaning back in his chair messaging his temples. Without another word the two left quickly. Mello glared at the bag "Well that was a waste of time" Mello said walking to his room, Near followed behind him remaining silent. Once Mello reached his door he went straight inside flopping down on his bed. Mello then noticed that Near was standing in his doorway twirling a strand of hair. "Look I don't eat sheep you can come in" Mello said getting up and sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. Near nodded and walked inside sitting opposite Mello on the floor in his usual fashion.

"So how are we going to split these up, sheep?" Mello asked holding up the packet. "We could take it in turns to eat one" Near suggested monotonously. Mello nodded opening the packet, taking one and shoving it in his mouth whole. Near followed Mello's example, but instead took small bites of the marshmallow. They continued this system until only one was left over which both Near and Mello wanted. "Who get's the last one?" Mello asked out of courtesy knowing that he would surely get the last sugary treat. Near knew this too which is why he picked up the marshmallow and shoved it all in his mouth. Mello glared at Near when he came up with an idea. Mello grabbed the back of near's head and smashed their mouths together. Near gasped at the sudden contact giving Mello a chance to stick his tongue inside Near's mouth. Mello grabbed the marshmallow with his tongue and pulled away licking his lips as he ate the sweet. Near looked at Mello shocked with a blush covering his face. "M-mello?" Near stuttered before regaining his composure. Mello glared at Near "Don't get the wrong idea sheep, I only did it to get the marshmallow". Near looked down at the floor a frown threatening to appear on his face. Mello held Near's face up to face his own "this however is because i want to" Mello whispered before crashing their mouths back together. Both let their eyes slide closed as they enjoyed the feeling of each others mouths on their own. All of a sudden there was a bright flash and the two boys broke away to look at Mello's wardrobe. Slowly Mello creeped over to the wardrobe and opened it to be met by a tomato red Matt. "Matt? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY WARDROBE?" Mello shouted as both him and Near turned a darker shade of red then Matt.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Matt pleaded "I lost a bet with Suki! So I had to get a picture of you two kissing!". Mello glared at Matt and clenched his hands into fists. "Your gonna be eating through a straw when I'm done with you!". Suki then appeared out from under Mello's bed with a nose bleed and started to sneak away, but not before Mello noticed her. "SUKI? YOUR IN HERE TOO!"  
Mello asked enraged. "Oh is that the time? I better get going! Come on Matt!" Suki said before grabbing Matt's arm and running as fast as she could. "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS!" Mello yelled chasing after them. With nobody around Near let a small smile appear on his face picking up the camera that Matt left behind "Thanks Suki".

Phew! All done, so Love it? Hate it? You tell me! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I normally get my Dad to proof read so I couldn't really with this one :P

Hope you enjoyed Orange!


End file.
